


To Love Your Unchanging, Ever-changing Soul

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Finale, Praise Kink, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas loved to lavish praise on James. Sharing such love with the former captain Flint is not without challenge.





	To Love Your Unchanging, Ever-changing Soul

Back when they were younger men, this playfulness had come so easily to Thomas. He delighted in making his lovers happy, on helping them see themselves as he did. James, wondrous and lonely creature that he’d been, reacted with equal parts incredulity and sheer joy at Thomas’ attentions. 

Though they are changed men now the same urge runs through Thomas’ veins. Each time Thomas attempted to bring back such play James replied with a confession, tales of betrayal and boundless ambition, cruelty and revenge. Each time Thomas said the same words: 

“Oh, James, how deeply I love your imperfect soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the praise kink [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
